


Dressing Like The Cowboy

by Pass_me_the_bucket



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, I'll probably regret it later when I need a nap, Its 4am and instead of sleeping I'm writing this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin just can't help but touch stuff that isn't his.</p><p>Especially stuff that belongs to a certain raccoon eyed mercenary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Like The Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> I love how instead of sleeping my mind decides to let this idea be the only thing I can think about.

He probably shouldn't do it but it's so tempting.

Jin looked at the door to the shower where he could hear the water in the shower running and where Erron was at the moment taking a shower. He looks back at the pile of clothes neatly folded on the edge of the bed and bit his lip in thought.

Erron told him he wasn't allowed to touch his guns, he never said anything about his clothes.

With that thought he grinned and pulled off his shirt and quickly slipped on the shirt. It was only slightly bigger than his own shirt and he made a mental note to swipe a few of the mercenary's shirts. He can smell the scent of gunpowder and that strange cologne that he buys from the outworld markets that he likes to wear as he wraps the bandana he usually wears to cover his face with around his neck and takes out his ponytail so he can slip Erron's hat onto his head.

He smirks as he looks in the mirror and can't help but think he looks pretty good in the shirt and hat.

The sound of the shower turning off makes Jin jump and he quickly moves and sits on the bed so the first thing Erron sees his him.

Jin can't help but grin as he sees the door open and Erron step out with only a towel around his waist and his ridiculous eye makeup off him. Jin lets his eyes wander as he waits for Erron to notice him as he uses another towel in his hand to dry his hair.

"Alright junior I'm d-" Erron is cut off as he notices Jin sitting on the bed.

In his shirt and bandana.

With his hair down and wearing his hat.

Jin starts to feel nervous as Erron just stares at him and he feels his cheeks heat up as he bites his lip nervously, starting to feel like this was a bad idea.

"Look I'm guessing you're pissed so I'll just-mph!" Jin was beginning to apologize and moved his hand up to pull off the hat when Erron walked over and kissed him hard, pushing Jin onto his back and pinning his arms over his head.

Jin was expecting many outcomes from his little stunt but this wasn't what he was expecting.

Jin moaned as Erron forced his tongue into his mouth, their tongues battling for dominance which Jin easily lost. Erron pulled away after a bit, leaving Jin breathless as he leaned over him and practically growled into his ear.

"You're about to get the ride of your life junior"

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand there you have it. Another random ErronJin fic from yours truly.
> 
> there will be more to come since this pairing is now stuck in my mind. X3


End file.
